Forced?
by I've stopped writing
Summary: Oh no! Sasuke's cursed seal is acting up again!  They lock him up in a cage and throw it in a room! Sakura can be the only one to help him! But at what cost?


Forced?

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto Sasuke wouldn't be evil and it would so be NaruHina!

(A/N: Oh there are some characters here that aren't till later on but just go with it. )

Third person POV

"SASUKE- KUN!" Sakura screamed. Small black swirls were emerging from his skin slowly climbing up his neck and arms.

He laughed menially. He looked around as if looking for somebody to kill, which I don't think he wouldn't have. Kakashi stepped in front of Sakura blocking her from Sasuke.

Gai-sensei and Kurenai pounced on him using a few chakra ropes to hold him down. They bonded him and placed chakra cuffs on his wrists. They threw him in a cage and placed the cage in a room.

Two days later

"How long will Sasuke-teme be in the cage?" Naruto asked Kakashi one time while training.

Kakashi shrugged slightly concerned for the teen too. He turned around and placed a well aimed kick on Sakura's stomach.

"Uff!" she said as the breath was knocked out of her. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. He walked over and helped her up.

"Concentrate, Sakura! If I were an enemy ninja you would be dead!" He said.

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura said rubbing her head. She was most definitely concerned for Sasuke not knowing what they were doing to him.

Shizune came running to them and wheezed. She placed her hands on her knees regaining some much needed oxygen.

"Sakura-Chan!", she said slightly out of breath.

Sakura turned to look at her, "Yes Shizune-Sempai?"

"Tsunade-Sama is asking for you." she said.

Sakura looked to Kakashi for permission and when he nodded she dashed to the Hokage's office.

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama?" she asked after getting to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade turned in her swivel chair. "I have a request. It's about Sasuke.". She said placing her hands on her desk.

Sakura was immediately attentive.

"W-what will you do to him?" Sakura asked voice a little shaky.

"It's not what I'll do to him, it's what you will."

Sakura looked confused.

"What? Me?" Sakura asked pointing to herself.

"Yes you." Tsunade said. " You see, we found out that Sasuke's curse seal is powered by lust."

"What?"

"Lust, so we need you to go in there and get all that lust out."

"Oh, do you have a certain seal or a chakra infused knife or something?"

Tsunade sighed shaking her head. "Ugh, I should have taught her in this matter." Tsunade thought.  
>"That's not what I meant! I meant sex!" she said.<p>

Sakura blushes a deep red. "S-sex?" she stammered.

"Yeah, go in there and have sex with him."

"W-with him?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

Two Anbu came grabbed Sakura and threw her in to a room.

The room was darkly lit and Sakura saw Sasuke stare at her. His seal was covering his face and hands.

"S-Sasuke KUN ?" she asked.

"Hn." he said.

Sakura sighed in relief at least he wasn't fully taken over.  
>She blushed remembering what she was supposed to do. She walked over to him, closed her eyes and kissed him. She expected him to shove her away like usual but he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura's eyes flew open shocked at his reaction, she saw one mark pop from his arm.<p>

"Yes! I just have to keep this up and he'll be back to normal in no time!" she thought.

Sasuke groped Sakura's butt and she blushes and opens her mouth to protest but then Sasuke pushed his tongue inside her mouth.

Sasuke rubbed his tongue on hers and he nipped he teeth. Sakura moaned into his mouth. Sasuke's hand went under Sakura's shirt and she didn't stop him. Sasuke forcefully ripped off Sakura's dress and hastily took off her bra.

Sasuke pushed Sakura onto a bed that had been conveniently placed there and placed on hand on her breast and his mouth went for the other.

Sakura writhed beneath Sasuke feeling pleasure she had never felt before. Sasuke sucked on Sakura's breast completely missing the nipple and Sakura whimpered in protest. His hand rolled the other and he used his tongue to flick Sakura's nipple. He let go and started kissing down her abdomen stopping beneath her navel. Sakura's breath hitched as Sasuke started removing her shorts and underwear. He continued kissing down and started licking Sakura's inner thighs near her pussy. Sasuke licked her slit and Sakura moaned. He sucked her clit and Sakura shut her eyes in pleasure. His tongue rubbed circles around the sensitive nub then he stuck two fingers in and Sakura's eyes flashed open. Sasuke went higher licked Sakura's neck and said, "Shhh it'll be okay." Sakura eased up a bit. Sasuke pumped in and out stretching her and then stopped.

He let go and Sakura felt she had to do something as if acting by impulse.

She walked in front of Sasuke and made him sit down. She rubbed the bulge in his shorts and removed his shorts, apparently he had gone commando. She gasped with the size of his rod. She moved to side and licked it, it didn't taste good but not bad. She licked the whole shaft and started to suck on the head. She licked circles around and the underside of his dick. She pressed her tongue to the slit and grazed her teeth gently on the head. She engulfed the shaft and pumped with her hand the part she could not swallow. She bobbed her head up and down wiggling her tongue under. She use her tongue to wrap around the part inhere mouth. Sakura moaned hipping she would make Sasuke feel good. Sasuke started to groan and he shut his eyes and grabbed Sakura's head.

His head fell back and he thrusted into Sakura's mouth causing her to gag. He grunted and spammed in her mouth and he shot his cum straight down her throat.

He released his grip on Sakura's head and Sakura wiped her mouth.  
>Sakura looked at Sasuke's dick and saw that it was hard again.<p>

"I wonder how many times I have to make him cum?" she thought.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and threw her on the bed.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you-?" Sakura asked before Sasuke slammed into her.

"SASUKE!" she screamed. She felt as if something had ripped inside of her.

Sasuke didn't reply to her. He pinned her hands to the bed placing her legs on his shoulders and started moving. Sakura get so full, the pain was less now but it was not pleasurable.

"Why do adults like this so much?" Sakura thought before Sasuke pulled out to the head and slammed back into her. He thrusted inside her moaning and panting. He licked her neck and sucked causing it to bruise. Sakura was glad that it was Sasuke that had taken her virginity but she wished it hadn't hurt as much.

Sasuke shut his eyes and increased his pace pounding Sakura's pussy with no mercy. Sakura noticed his thrusts were getting faster and more desperate. His momentum was getting uneven and he started to wheeze. Sakura felt Sasuke's cock twitch inside her. Then she felt Sasuke thrust into her and warm liquid jet through her.

"Is this his cum?" Sakura thought, "It feels kinda weird."

Sasuke pulled out of her and fell on the bed. Sakura moved a little sore. She went into the bathroom and washed her vagina cleaning out the cum. She went out and found Sasuke awake and on the bed staring at her. Sakura blush remembering that she was naked in front of her long crush.

She looked down and saw that he was still hard. She sighed, "Well I guess since you cursed seal is strong your lust is strong too.

She got on her hands and knees sticking her butt out at him. She wiggled it in front of him.

"Well, come on, you won't be healed till you do this." she purred.  
>That was all the invitation that Sasuke needed.<br>He quickly got up and thrusted into her. Sakura stood up, Sasuke still in her and Sasuke pressed her to the wall thrusting in her from behind. Sasuke thrust hard and Sakura felt a rush of pleasure run through her as he hit a spot deep within her. She gasped, Sasuke looked at her a small glint of lusty recognition crossed his face and her thrust again hitting the same spot.

Sakura turned and she hugged Sasuke griping his hair. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's waist and continued thrusting in her hitting her spot each time dead on. Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke her mind growing blank with the increase of pleasure.

"A-ah!" she screamed.

"Sasuke-KUN!" Sakura moaned loudly. A feeling she had never felt before raced through her roaring to life every time Sasuke got that spot.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura scream as she clamped down on Sasuke her juices gushing out on his cock. Sasuke grunted holding Sakura still then climaxed strait into her canal.

Tsunade placed her ear to the door. She heard a few moans and some thumping. She shook head lightly and chuckled.

"I bet I didn't even have to force her."

I hope you had a blissful time! Please review! :3 


End file.
